


Taking Charge

by AlexSonata, supershadsy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Anal Sex, Demisexuality, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSonata/pseuds/AlexSonata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know something?” Guy said. The two were back in Luke’s manor, taking their time walking back into Luke’s bedroom. “You’ve never taken the lead before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> AlexSonata: Turning this into a Proper Fic would be too much effort...........but.....guyluke for the interwebs  
> supershadsy: i can help  
> supershadsy: i can make it real
> 
> And so I did.

“You know something?” Guy said. The two were back in Luke’s manor, taking their time walking back into Luke’s bedroom. “You’ve never taken the lead before.”

Luke blinked, leaning against the door as it shut. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Guy’s hands went to his hips. “You know,” he replied, then reconsidered. “Well, maybe not. I mean with _us.”_

“Oh.” Luke clicked the lock on the door before he pushed himself off it.  _ “Oh.”  _ Guy could spot a tinge of red in the tops of his cheeks. “W-what, is that some sort of a challenge?”

“Just an observation,” he remarked. “It’s only a challenge if you want it to be.”

Luke covered his mouth as he wandered over to Guy, right in front of him, and it was too easy to tell that he was hiding a grin underneath it. “I can do it,” he said, his arm slinking around his waist, pulling their bodies flush. “I can...do it…” 

“All right-- _ nnn…”  _ Before Guy could finish, Luke grabbed the back of his neck and began to kiss him, his hands kneading into his hairline.  _ This should be fun,  _ he thought, trying to return each kiss at an even pace, but Luke was faster and harder, pushing him right up against the edge of the bed.  _ A lot of fun… _

When Luke stopped to take a breath, Guy took the opportunity to sit back on the bed, laying back while he situated in front of him. As soon as he got there, however, Luke hesitated, biting his lip.  _ Ah. Still a little nervous?  _ “So, what am I in for?” Guy asked.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Luke muttered, eyes darting across the bed as he crawled slowly over. He straddled him, sitting just in his lap, and he scanned his body, from his just up to his own eyes.  _ I can wait,  _ Guy thought.  _ After all, I waited this long to be with you. What’s a few more minutes, give or take? _

At last, Luke leaned fully over, forehead and red bangs bumping against Guy’s own. “Okay,” he said to himself, then dove onto Guy’s lips once again. 

His kiss was even fiercer this time, teeth biting against his bottom lip. Moreover, when Guy reached up to circle his hands around his back, Luke pushed them down, pinning them against the bed.  _ Oh, my.  _ He found himself fidgeting underneath him, pushing his kisses harder just to try and wriggle free. As soon as he felt his tongue, Luke slowed his pace drastically, and a whine built up in the back of Guy’s throat.  _ Damn… _

Another attempt to fight against Luke’s hand proved to be fruitless, as he held him firm against the mattress, and Luke broke the kiss in a sigh.  _ “Guy,”  _ he whispered, sending shivers down the base of his neck as he hovered over his ear. “Let  _ me  _ do this.”

_ “Ohh…”  _ A smile spread over his face, but it was cut short as Luke nipped his earlobe.  _ “A-ah!”  _ The closeness and heat of his breath made his eyes roll back, and his thighs were beginning to twitch.  _ Damn it, Luke…!  _ A hand at his waist spurred anticipation in his groin, but it fussed higher than he expected, until the jingle of metal against leather made him open his eyes.  _ My belt… _

Still holding onto his wrists with one hand, Luke pulled the belt through the loops of his pants and brought it up around his wrists, binding them together. “There,” he murmured, wrapping the excess a few times around. “You have to stay there…”

Guy bit his lip.  _ I asked for it, didn’t I?  _

Luke’s face twitched into a small smile, and he sat up on top of him, running a finger down over his cheek, through his neck, across his collarbone, right to the first button of his shirt. A thumb over the button, he poked it through the whole, letting it free. And he did the same with the next. And the next, taking his dear, precious time. Guy’s chest heaved noticeably, and he grinded his teeth together. “You’re killin’ me…” he muttered under his breath.  _ “Nnn…” _

He bit back a smile as he finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, leaving only the single clasp on his vest holding his shirt together. Before he attended to that, however, he ran a hand up Guy’s tanned chest, stroking the tips of his fingers against the canvas of skin. Goosebumps prickled near his pecs, and Guy tilted his head back, fidgeting with his arms.  _ He’s doing this on purpose, that little…!  _ He managed to open one eye as he finished taking off the vest, now down to his pants.

And of course, Luke laboriously undid each button one at a time, much to the dismay of the growing bulge in his crotch.  _ The things I could do to you.  _ Guy huffed through his nose. “I hope you’re enjoying this,” he said.

“I am.” There was a bite in his smile that he immediately recognized.  _ That’s...something I haven’t seen in awhile.  _ Finally, Luke dragged his pants down around his ankles, fussing to get them off his feet, leaving him only in his briefs.  _ Not since Akzeriuth. I thought it’d annoy me, but… _

Luke rolled the waistband down just enough,  _ just enough  _ to reveal his cock, hard and twitching as soon as it was free. Fingertips trickling at his thighs--Guy  _ struggled  _ to contain his moan in his chest--Luke pushed them apart and settled himself between his legs, seafoam green eyes flicking from his cock to his face and back again. All topped off with a sly grin spread across his lips.

“D-damn it,” Guy breathed, toes flexing. _ Oh, oh what I would  _ give  _ to just mash your hot mouth right over my dick, what I would fucking give.  _ The visceral nature of his thoughts made him blink hard at his smug partner. “If you...don’t do something about it…” 

Luke’s lips parted ever so slightly, and he leaned a little closer, only to stick his tongue out and lick him, from the base all the way up to tip. Guy shuddered but kept his eyes focused on Luke, who let his tongue hang out for a split second, eyes lowered. “Then make me,” he purred, the same, biting smile growing on his face.  _ He’s just eating this up--!  _ “Make me, hon.”

“Fine,” Guy grunted, edging back and making a more significant effort to wriggle his hands free. “Fine, then, I... _ will.”  _ The belt wasn’t terribly tight, and the more he stretched the leather back and forth between his wrists, the more it gave. Luke was still smiling at him all the while, and it made him work faster,  _ just come undone, come undone, come on…!  _

At last, one hand slipped free, and he forced the belt off the other, tossing it aside. “There we go,” he muttered, leaning forward and grabbing Luke by a fistful of his red hair. He followed him up, and mashed his mouth into his, gasping as he kissed and kissed him. 

_ “Mmn! Nnn…!”  _ Luke was frozen in place, but Guy quickly remedied that by guiding one of his hands down to his cock. He knew what to do with it, and began stroking at a slow pace as Guy kept kissing, kissing and biting, hungry, needy.  _ Damn it, I want you, I want you,  _ he thought as he left his lips and dove on his neck. It allowed Luke to make more noise, whimpering pants that just drove him more, each nip grabbing more of the soft, thin skin on his neck.  _ These are going to leave marks. Awful marks.  _

_ We’ll...deal with that later… _

_ “Ahn... _ f-faster…” he huffed, nearly growling, and Luke obeyed, his grip tighter and quicker around him. 

“G-guy, you…” Luke said, a gulp interrupting his speech. Guy lifted up to meet his eyes briefly. “You shouldn’t go-- _ aahnmn…”  _

He stopped him with another kiss, just as hard, open-mouthed and aching.  _ Just kiss me, just kiss me,  _ Guy thought, a hand searching for Luke’s free one, and he found it close to his side. He laced their fingers together, gripping tight as Guy’s hips began to undulate to Luke’s stroking.  _ I’m so hot, I could be steaming, I just  _

_ Luke, Luke, Luke...I’m _

_ so close _

_ I can almost taste it like I’m tasting you right now.  _

_ “A-ahh...nnn…” Just a little more, a little more-- _

Luke paused in his stroking.  _ Ah?  _ Opening his eyes, he saw that Luke was looking off as his hand trickled up to his chest, Guy’s shirt still hanging off his shoulders. “What’s up?” he asked gently.

“I…” Luke bit his lip, thinking. “Could you...c-could we maybe try...in me?” he asked tentatively. The confidence had vanished from his voice, leaving a tremor in its wake. 

_ Ah, of course you waited until the last possible second,  _ Guy thought to himself, but stroked the side of Luke’s cheek with his thumb and pecked his lips. “Sure thing,” he replied. “Do you have everything?”

“Y-yeah.” Luke backed up, and Guy was able to get a better look at his face, the shape of his nose in profile, the gentle excitement spreading from his eyes down to the anxious smile on lips.  _ Cute. _ And of course, there was the abundance of red marks against his neck; red marks that would fade to purple dotting all the way down to his collarbone.  _ Jeez, did I really bite that far? Man… _

Luke fumbled in his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube-- _ it’s practically travel sized,  _ Guy mused,  _ was that all you could get away with?-- _ and a sleeve of three condoms. His hands shivered slightly as he tore one off from the row, pulling it out of its wrapping. “Ah…” he muttered, looking from it back to Guy.

He waved him over, and Guy took the condom from his hand, shaking it to make sure he had the right end up, and looked up just in time to spot Luke frantically stripping the rest of his clothes off. “Did you forget about that?” he said, an amused eyebrow raised.

“No--!” Luke retorted, hopping on one leg as he shuffled off his underwear. It gave Guy a good look at his ass--pale, but with a pleasing round shape. His grin lingered as Luke crawled back on the bed, lying on his back beside him. “What?”

“Hm? Nothing,” Guy replied, scooting around and sitting back on his knees. “Your butt’s cute, that’s all.” 

“C’mon…” Luke pouted and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. It drew Guy’s attention down through to his gently toned stomach, looking much softer than when he would see him in training.  _ Kissable... _

“Aw, don’t look at me like that,” Guy said, squeezing the bottle of lube onto his fingers. “Besides, I’m going to bite that lip if you keep sticking it out like that.”

“G-guy!” Luke pulled his lip in just as Guy hovered over him, his shadow casting over his face.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “There. Feel better?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah…”

“Good.” He pressed one finger gently against the crack of his ass. “Let’s warm you up--”

_ “Ack--!”  _ Luke yelped. “Shit, that’s cold--!” 

“It’ll warm up. I promise.”  _ Just relax, Luke.  _ He pushed it into his asshole, slowly, slowly as Luke exhaled. “How’s that?”

“I-it’s...good…” Luke sighed, closing his eyes. “Keep...keep going.”

A little further, further still, until Guy couldn’t push any further.  _ “Fuck--!”  _ Luke whined, swallowing hard.  _ This is pretty new for him,  _ he thought, keeping a slow pace as he fingered him.  _ He’s being a good sport so far--there are some days when he backs off before we can get our pants off. Just take it easy, take it slow.  _

“You doing okay?” Guy whispered, pulling out enough to position another finger at his opening. 

Luke nodded, even as he squirmed.

“I’m going to put another one in.”

“Okay.”

Luke exhaled loud as Guy did so, pushing in as far as he could. Guy watched carefully as he turned against the pillow, breathing hard out of his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut, careful not to relish in it too much.  _ I’ll go as slow as you need me to, Luke. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.  _

_ You’re so precious to me… _

The ache persisted in his groin, and it forced his fingers out of him. “Okay,” he muttered, reaching for the lube and stroking it over his cock. The slick sensation, even over the condom, was enough for him to shudder as he spoke. “Are you ready?”

He nodded, but hesitation lingered in his eyes, palpable on his drawn mouth. “You can tell me if you’re not,” Guy said softly, still pressing his cock against Luke’s ass. “It’s okay.”

“‘Mm fine,” he mumbled. “I want to…”

“Okay.” He pushed the tip just inside him. “I’ll go slow.” 

As soon as he pushed a little further, Luke cringed, sucking in hard through his teeth. Before he could even open his mouth, Luke was already babbling. “N-no, it’s okay, k-keep...going.” He opened one eye. “Y-you’re bigger than I thought…”

“Why, thank you,” Guy replied with a wink, and as soon as Luke’s face relaxed, he pushed a little more.  _ He’s so tight, I just want to go for it,  _ he thought,  _ but not yet.  _

“K-keep going,” Luke breathed, like a chant. “Keep...going, keep going, a- _ aah!”  _

“I’m in all the way.” To emphasize this, he flinched against the inside of him, and Luke moaned in response.

_ “Nnnaah…!”  _

Guy smirked as he pulled out halfway. “D-do...do that again,” Luke panted.  _ “Fuck,  _ do that again…”

“As you wish.” A little faster this time, Guy thrust into him, and was met with similar results--Luke’s head pressed back hard against the pillow, the cords on his neck standing out. “More?” 

_ “Mmn,  _ yeah... _ hnn…”  _

His smirk burst into a full on grin as he settled into a rhythm, as Luke whined below him, a hand half over his mouth. Each thrust made him louder, and surged more heat through Guy’s thighs.  _ Hopefully none of the servants hear,  _ he thought idly.  _ Don’t know if they’d want to walk in on this… _

Luke’s other hand wandered down to his own cock, trying to stroke himself, but Guy caught it before he could get there, setting it aside and gripping him himself.  _ “Nnn,  _ Guy--!  _ Aah…”  _

“I’ve got it,” he muttered, balancing the different motions between his hand and his cock deep inside him.  _ Yeah, I’ve got this all under control.  _ Luke’s face was in a complete flush, panting as his hand flailed at the sheets beneath him.  _ Are you having fun, baby? _

_ Are you having fun? Ah… _

_ “Haaaahn…!”  _ Luke’s whines were getting higher and higher, and Guy felt him wet at the tip.  _ He’s close. He’s so damn close. “Mmn, fuck,  _ please, G-Guy... _ aaah...ahhH--!”  _

In the same motion, Guy picked up his pace and let him go to dig his fingers into his hips, thrusting wildly.  _ “Nnnmn…”  _ His own moans were mixing in harmony with Luke’s, as a sheen of sweat covered his brow.  _ Luke…! _

Luke’s hand replaced his immediately, gripping and stroking as fast as he could go. “I’m, I’m,  _ fuck I’m--aah! AAAHN! HAAHh…!”  _

He hit the edge and lifted his hips as the orgasm tipped him right over, its result flooding into his hand, sticky and warm. It was over as soon as it came, and Luke flopped back, cum covered hand at his side and drooling onto the sheets.  _ “Haaah... _ holy  _ fuck... _ I’m...ah…” His body twitched, from his hips to his shoulders.

Guy licked his lips.  _ Beautiful.  _ “Guessing you’re sending those sheets to wash,” he commented.

Luke waved his other hand dismissively, still breathing hard, heavy lidded.  _ All worn out, huh? Figures.  _ Guy attempted to pull himself out, but was caught by Luke’s ankles, holding him in. “What’s this?” he asked.

Luke said nothing, only giving him a lazy smile.  _ Oh, you. You… _

“Oh, I see,” Guy said, gripping Luke’s hips once again. “Well then…” His voice dropped to a hiss.  _ “You asked for it.” _

He thrust himself back in, thrust in  _ hard,  _ and Luke yelped from the force. Guy tucked his body low over him, low enough to kiss him clumsily, low enough for Luke to snake his hand up and grip the back of his hair.  _ I’m not coming down from this again,  _ he thought, his pace erratic and eager.  _ Gods, you’re so tight and you feel so hot and good, and I just want to pound you _

_ hear you-- _

_ “Mmmn~!”  _ Luke whined, fingers weaving into his blond, short hair. “C-come on, c’mon…”

_ I’m working on it,  _ Guy answered to himself, reverting back down to his neck, too distracted to bite, only to lick and kiss, breathing hard against it.  _ I want to come, I want to share this with you, so close, so close, so _

_ so _

_ damn _

_ close… _

“C-c’mon,” Luke urged again, then swallowed, whispering as evenly as he possibly could: “Will you...come for me?” 

Guy blinked his eyes open wide, a rush surging through him as his body registered Luke’s plaintive tone.  _ Holy shit--!  _

_ “Haah, ah!”  _ The heat crept up on him faster than he could comprehend, only his hips able to follow through. “Gods,  _ Luke, I--aaaah! NnnnAAH!” _

Guy squeezed his eyes shut as the wave rode through him, surging heat through his thighs and out his cock. As soon as it faded, his legs felt like jelly, and his arms shuddered as well, as he opened an eye to check on Luke below him.

He was smiling. A huge, goofy grin.  _ “Look at what I did,”  _ it said, his eyes shining up at him.  _ Oh, Luke.  _ Guy shook his head, a giggle in his chest.  _ Only you would look like a proud child after making me come. Only you.  _

It turned into full blown laughter, and Luke frowned. “H-hey!” he exclaimed, his voice squeaking from all of its prior use, and it unfortunately only made Guy laugh harder, shoulders shaking. “Don’t laugh, you jerk!” Luke retorted, pouting and tossing his head aside.

_ Terrible, I know.  _ Guy tried to reel himself in as he gently pulled out, the condom neatly containing the result of his orgasm. Even as he pulled it off, tying it off and tossing it in the wastebasket, Luke was still pouting by himself.  _ Gods, you’re so cute, especially when you do that. Even if it is my fault. I can’t help but tease, _

_ after all, it is because I love you. _

“Hey,” Guy said, pushing Luke’s bangs out of his face in an attempt to get him to look back up at him again. “Hey, I’m sorry for laughing.”

Luke squinted at him. “No, you’re not,” he retorted, even as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Guy sighed. “You’re absolutely right,” he replied.

A beat passed between them, before Luke jabbed his stomach, giggling himself.  _ You’re something,  _ Guy thought, joining him while rolling beside him to spoon him.  _ I wouldn’t have it any other way.  _


End file.
